


MistleCrush

by slytherindramaqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Christmas Fluff, Dramione One Shot, F/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherindramaqueen/pseuds/slytherindramaqueen
Summary: Luna Lovegood wants to play match-maker and what a better season than the Holidays for it, right? She just needs a few things to accomplish her objectives: intelligence, observations skills, and a very special kind of mistletoe. Dramione story, with a few other pairings. EWE. Alternative. One-shot. MERRY CHRISTMAS.





	MistleCrush

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (I wish), but the plot and the craziness are indeed mine.
> 
> First fanfic I've ever written, it was first published in Fanfiction last December and I, finally got the invitarion here!, decided to post it here too. Hope you like it, either is Christmas or not! Enjoy the Fluff!

Luna Lovegood loved mistletoe. Especially, magical mistletoe that trapped a person they either wanted it or not. There were different kinds of mistletoe traps but her favorite would always be “The Weasley MistleCrush”. Fred and George Weasley had invented a quite ingenious ornament a few years back and luckily for Luna, she was the only one who knew its existence. The artifact was one of the first of the twins’ inventions and decided to use Luna to try it out in her fifth year. Although it worked pretty well, the twins decided not to use it at the store in the end – too cruel even for them, they had said. So, in exchange for her help, they had left the only mistletoe to her.

She had been delighted.

Unfortunately, the occasions to use it had become very somber since she got it. But her seventh year, one year after the War, had been full of new love developments and she was ready to play Cupid.

Luna could be a little crazy, she agreed with that statement, but her observant skills had only enhanced since she got seventeen and she could totally see the predicament that none other than Draco Malfoy was in. Although he wasn’t the only one in Hogwarts that needed her help.

But before she could use it with Draco, she needed for everyone to know what the MistleCrush was all about.

**…**

The Great Hall was decorated with big trees, fake snow falling from the roof and a cheery environment that helped to think that nothing could go wrong. But everything could go wrong, at least for some people.

The moment Luna caught Pansy Parkinson rising from her table and trying to leave, she conjured the mistletoe above the main door.

The effect was immediate, the slytherin girl couldn’t move any further.

“What the…” she mumbled. Her static state was picked up by some of the closest students from the nearby tables and most of those couldn’t help but giggle, understanding the problem the girl got in. “Hey, you ass-hats, this ain’t funny! Help. Me. Out!” More laughs surrounded the hall’s atmosphere.

Luckily for Pansy, Blaise Zabini appeared beside her rather quickly after he noticed her predicament. Draco Malfoy joined in a few seconds later, with a scowl on his face.

“Stupid mistletoe,” she told them. “Just get me out of here, please”. Luna was ecstatic, the whole school was going to know the objective of this particular mistletoe and there was nothing to stop it. Or her! She heard a loud laugh in her head.

Pansy’s knight in shining armor was going to be Blaise, because Draco of course wouldn’t do it. Blaise caught a glimpse of where his friend’s eyes were landing on and he just sighed. _Typical Draco_.

With a five-second kiss, Pansy tried to move but still, she was unable to do so.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

Blaise and Draco looked at each other, confused.

“That’s weird. Normally, that amount of time works for mistletoes.” Draco said.

“Well, not this time, you idiots,” she shouted.

“Hey, this isn’t our fault. Calm down, Pans.” Blaise replied, “We just need some help from the Professors”.

Pansy couldn’t calm down. This kind of things didn’t happen to her ever! Someone was going to pay. Luna, sitting at the Gryffindor Table with her friends, grinned widely.

While Pansy dealt with herself, Draco went to find the new Headmistress McGonagall. The old witch looked quite tired; being the one in charge was hard. She walked along with Draco, who seemed more animated and calmed than any other school year he has ever attended and she was quite pleased for this outcome. Draco had joined the Order after his encounter with Dumbledore, agreeing to help them with the condition that they would protect his mother. Other Slytherins joined him as well, like Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson. Since their involvement in the movement, the feuds between Houses had ameliorated. Until now, it seemed.

McGonagall arriving to the spot only made Pansy feel more agitated.

“Well, Ms. Parkinson, you seem in quite a predicament.”

“You don’t say.” she retorted.

Her professor only glared at her and continued, “Let me do an analysis spell to see what’s up with this mistletoe”.

The witch took out her wand and muttered an unknown enchantment for her students. Everyone close enough to listen were taking in the gossip with delight. The Gryffindors were enjoying it more than anyone in the Hall. Ron, if we’re being specific.

But Luna, oh dear Luna, was the one enjoying it the most.

The Headmistress finished the spell and laughed a little.

“What is it?” Pansy asked.

“It seems that this mistletoe is quite unique than any other I’ve ever seen before.” McGonagall smiled, “Mr. Zabini, dear, please call Professor Flitwick for me, would you?” Blaise looked at his superior with an awry expression but obliged. It wasn’t common to see Minerva McGonagall grinning like that.

Less than a minute later, Blaise came back with the petite professor next to him.

“Check this out, Filius.” McGonagall prompted his co-worker to do the same spell as her, and when he was done, both of them stared at the other and cracked-up.

Pansy could only focus on his two male best friends and raised her brows. The Great Hall got quiet when noticed the intense laughs of their two professors. What was going on?

“Oh, Ms. Parkinson,” Flitwick managed to say, “this mistletoe has been, quite genially may I add, enchanted for the victim to only be released by the kiss of the person they fancy”. Her professor managed to regain his composure and said, “My condolences.”

Everyone waited for those words to sink into Pansy’s skull.

“WHAT?” she screamed. “Couldn’t there be any other way?”

“I’m so sorry miss, but only the makers could, probably, have another solution.” Her professor said at last.

“But, but…” Pansy stuttered. She looked at a table in front of her, her eyes landing on a particular person but moved them away rapidly. This movement though wasn’t missed by the Headmistress and her friends.

“Well, well.” McGonagall announced. “I guess we have an answer for the unspoken question. All seventh and eight years Gryffindors! Please make a line in front of Ms. Parkinson!” When no one moved for about ten seconds, the famous glare of their professor made them move.

While Pansy was turning paler and paler with each second, Harry and Ron were complaining about the task in hand.

“This must be some kind of mistake. Why would Parkinson like a Gryffindor?” Ron asked.

Harry only shrugged. Dean and Seamus, who were in front of them in the line, looked at the best friends.

“I don’t know man,” Seamus intervened. “Parkinson was in our side in the end and kissing her can’t be that bad, she’s got hot.” Dean agreed and high-five him.

Ron looked at Neville, who was right behind him, and smiled at the guy. “Weren’t they dating?”

“I thought so too,” he smiled.

At the start of the line, Blaise and Draco were mocking Pansy with a great pleasure.

“You like a _Gryffindork_ , Pans? Seriously?” Blaise laughed. “I mean, I love you Pansy but this is the limit. I can’t be your friend anymore”,

“Shut up, Blaise!”

_Kiss._

“This was so not supposed to happen to me! Not today! Not ever!” she exclaimed.

_Kiss._

“Come on, Pansy.” Draco uttered, _kiss._ “You have to admit this is very funny. The fact that you like a Lion of all people is amusing.” _Kiss._

“Don’t even try to go there, Draco Malfoy. You’re in the same boat as I am.” Draco swallowed hard. He should shut up.

Pansy had been kissing without really looking at the boys she didn’t know from the seventh year, but when she noticed who were in front of her, she hissed.

“No, no, no. I can assure everyone that I do not fancy the Weasel or Potter, so they can go. Now!” The pair was glad to step aside but McGonagall made them come back and do the deed.

Pansy shut her eyes, not wanting to see their faces or their lips. The two kisses happened fast and, as she predicted, didn’t help. At opening her eyes, the face of one Neville Longbottom appeared in front of her and the faintest shade of pink spread across her cheeks. His eyes couldn’t help but to look at her lips, opening slightly. He lowered his face to be at her height. He got close enough for their noses to touch. Pansy squealed at the brush, but didn’t turn her face when his lips crashed into hers. At first, they were moving at a slow pace, but with every time they separated for mere seconds, they came back stronger, rubbing, licking and tasting one another. She only moved away from him, when feeling his hands holding her face.

Pansy was out of the trap. She left the Great Hall in a hurry.

 Everyone gasped at the revelation.

Everyone, but Luna Lovegood. The blond girl just smiled while she sipped some pumpkin juice. With a small wave of her hand, the mistletoe disappeared; nobody noticed it though, being to occupy looking at Neville with wide eyes and open jaws.

Draco, on the other hand, was whispering to Blaise. “I can’t believe Theo missed all this show for being in the infirmary.”

Uh-huh was his friend’s only reply.

**…**

The Parkinson incident had happen a couple of days ago and everyone was still talking about it. Luna was very pleased with herself for her accomplishment. Pansy had accepted her crush on Neville and now at any moment she would be looking for him.

She was eagerly waiting for the next show of those two. But for now, she needed to do another match-making.

Her next target was simple, Theo Nott. The poor slytherin boy was finally free from his abusive father’s claws. Luna had become close to him since they had been paired up together in a few classes since the start of the year. She could see hurt in his eyes, but there was also kindness and wit and something else entirely that made her want to hug him tight.

She couldn’t really describe the feeling, but she blamed the Nargles right away. They must have infected her MistleCrush and now they were messing with her thoughts. Oh well.

She was walking with Hermione and Ginny. The three girls were talking about the same thing as everyone else.

“Neville isn’t talking to anyone. Not even me! He doesn’t want to tell me about Pansy. It’s infuriating!” Ginny complained. The juicy gossip with no answer was killing the little Weasley and it was a bit amusing for Luna to see her friend like that. Ginny was a tattler for nature and that’s not really a good trait for someone. So, she was giving her a little lesson too.

“Oh, I think it’s quite romantic,” Hermione admitted. “I mean, did you see that kiss? Mind-freaking-blowing. I’ve always wanted to be kissed like that.” The brunette bit her lower lip, probably imagining it.

Luna grinned. “Are you thinking on anyone special, Hermione?”

The girl lowered her head, hiding it with her voluminous hair. She denied it, but Luna could see through her. And so could the red-head next to them.

“Hermione, I’m one of your best friends. If you like someone, you’re bound to tell me. Immediately.”

“Am I?”

Ginny kept begging Hermione to tell her who she liked, when they encountered another trio of boys heading to the courtyard, just like them. Blaise, Theo and Draco, all wrapped up in warm clothing. They were the only slytherin boys from their year that came back after the war.

“Weaslette, you’re just as red as ever.”

“Zabini, you’re still here?” Ginny retorted.

“Granger.”

“Malfoy.”

“Hello, Theodore.”

He half smiled. “Hi Luna.”

The six students started to chat with each other, not realizing when the mistletoe appeared in their way out. Draco was the first to notice it, his shout was unnecessary though; his friend had already been trapped by the damn thing.

“Fuck me.” He sighed.

With six bodies bundling in, trying to pass the door, there had been a miscalculation, making Blaise, not Theo, to get trapped from the mistletoe.

“Bad luck for Slytherins, it seems.” Hermione noticed. Draco looked at her, their shoulders touching a little. She looked at him back, for just a second, but right away pulled her eyes off of him.

“Don’t know about that, Granger.” He got his shoulder closer to hers, knocking it. “I wouldn’t mind being trapped into the mistletoe.” Hermione held her breath for a second, before letting it go and separating from him.

Ginny, on the other hand, was mocking Blaise for getting into the trap.

“C’mon, Weasley. It could have happened to you.” He complained.

“Ha. But it didn’t.”

Luna was not really happy about this outcome. She didn’t really know who the dark skinned wizard fancied, but she guessed she could work with it. With a small twinkle in her eyes, she moved next to her new victim and smiled wide.

“Well, Blaise, who do you like?” The boy went quite for a while, not really wanting to answer. “You could be here for hours and it will end the same way, so you should just tell us now and we will find her. Or him.”

“Hey! Don’t go there, Loony. I like girls.”

“Are you sure? You know, there’s nothing wrong with that, it’s perfectly normal these days. And I’ve seen you checking out…”

“Someone shut her up, please.” Blaise yelled, alerting his two best friends. Theo had only viewed their weird encountered, laughing his ass off because of Luna’s bold questions. Draco had kept taunting Hermione on the mistletoe, not really participating with the rest.

“Yes, Blaise,” Theo agreed, “you better tell us who you like, so we can go. You know, there’s snow I want to play with.” He joked. Luna smiled at him, thanking him for supporting her.

Blaise gave muffled screams against his hands and accepted his situations.

“Fine. Bring Daphne.”

“I knew it!” Draco shouted, not entirely oblivious to the conversations.

“It didn’t take a genius, Malfoy, to find out.” Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco could only glared at her for a moment, before leaving to find Daphne, Hermione right behind his toes.

“Hey! Get back here, you tosser, I’m talking to you.” The curly-hair girl replied, running behind him.

The weird couple disappeared after a column. Luna checked them out, a little sparkling coming from her eyes, clearly enjoying the little moment. Ginny noticed the small encountered from the two said rivals too, pouting for a moment and thinking for a second about it, forgetting the trapped wizard next to her. The realization hit her a moment later.

“Holy shit, how did I not see that coming?” Ginny asked aloud.

“Don’t know, Weasley, don’t know. It was pretty obvious.” Zabini said, tiresome in his voice of being trapped below some freaking magical mistletoe that its own purpose was to humiliate the person. “I figured it out pretty soon.”

Ginny scorned. “Oh yeah, how long has this been going on, then?”

“Technically, second year after the m-word shit for him, but Hermione was completely lost since the Yule Ball.” Theo replied, shrugging.

“That doesn’t make any sense, guys.” Ginny argued. “He’s been an ass since then and worse”.

“We’re not saying that he knew he liked her, we’re just saying that was it for him. Sure, he was an ass, but he’s Draco, he’s always an ass.” Blaise said.

Luna kept quiet while those two discussed when was the _it_ moment for Draco Malfoy and his attraction for Hermione Granger. Luna, not really wanting to keep listening things that she had already noticed ages ago, sat near the entrance to the courtyard, wondering when the people outside where going to notice that Blaise was trapped and check out to see who was going to release him.

Theo joined her, accommodating his head on top of her crossed legs. She touched his hair slightly at first. His eyes were shut, relaxing through her long fingers massaging his skull. Luna was smiling, unsure why this was making her very happy.

“It’s funny,” Theo said, still witch his eyes closed, “how everyone is preoccupied about this mistletoe. Because, we all think liking someone is embarrassing and should be kept a secret. What do you think about that?”

“Liking someone isn’t embarrassing. It’s a privilege, for someone to see you in a way that you don’t see yourself.” Luna answered.

Theo opened his eyes and smiled, showing his teeth. He grabbed the hand that was touching his hair, and placed it close to his mouth, his lips not touching it yet.

“I wouldn’t mind being trapped by the mistletoe.” He admitted.

“No?” Luna frowned. “Why not?”

“It’ll be just an easier way for me to tell the girl I like, that I like her”.

Luna just looked at him, not moving her hand from where it was. She studied his eyes, seeing again that thing that she couldn’t quite get that made her want to hug him and hold him and kiss him… Luna breathed out. She saw it clearly. That glint she was seeing in him was the same that she saw every morning in her own reflection.

 “You like me, Theodore?” She bluntly asked.

He nodded once. “Very much so.” He kept smiling at her, now kissing the palm of her hand. Luna’s breathing escalated. She wasn’t trapped. None of them were. She was free. Like a hummingbird, at last.

She didn’t say anything. She just took his face in her hands and kissed him. A chaste kiss. That’s the kind of first kiss of two people that are scared of going any further.

But anyway no less wonderful than any other kind of first kiss.

When she let go of him, Ginny and Blaise weren’t the only ones looking at them. Luna’s thoughts became true and a big amount of students were near the entrance, trying to peak at the new slytherin trapped, and at the couple kissing. They couldn’t answer any questions from their friends, though. Draco and Hermione had come back, their bickering on going, with Daphne Greengrass behind them.

Her face was of one very irritated of hearing people fighting close to her.

“Oh, please, Granger, everybody knows you can’t use fruits on potions. The ridiculousness of your proposal is enormous.” Everybody did not know this, of course. And of course, Hermione had a different opinion about the matter.

“ _British wizards_ may not use fruits as ingredients for potions. But Asian wizards, African wizards and South-American wizards do use watermelon, strawberries and even extract of pineapple for potions!” Anybody present didn’t knew about this either.

Daphne ignored the bickering couple and walked where Blaise was. She smirked at his friend. He was obviously pretty tired of being there, as a circus act, and couldn’t wait to get out of there.

“Well, Blaise, the kind of problems you get yourself into.”

“Daphne, don’t do this now, just get me out of the sight of this nosey people.”

“But, dear Blaise,” Daphne mocked, “I had just been interrupted my reading by those two morons because you _fancy_ me. I can’t let this slide!”

“Yes, we can. For now. I’ll get you a new book, just…”

“It’s not that easy for me.” It was obvious for everyone there that Daphne just wanted to make Blaise feel more irritated. “This was all of the sudden. I know we’ve been flirting for months but I thought this would take some more time for us to get to it, and besides…”

“Daph! I beg you. We can talk about the status of our relationship _after_ you get me out of my misery, I swear.”

She smiled, satisfied with his answer. She didn’t wait more and went at it, only stopping at a few centimeters away from his face. “I like you too.” Blaise opened his eyes wide and before he could say anything else, she covered his mouth with her own. The effect was immediate, Blaise could move.

Luna closed her hand, the mistletoe disappearing at the same time. Nobody noticed the movement, except perhaps Theo. His eyes ventured to the ceiling, then at the blonde’s gaze and laughed. Of course she was behind it all. He didn’t mention it. Theo only pulled her closer and hugged her tight.

In front of them, Blaise and Daphne were still kissing while Draco and Hermione were still discussing. The rest of the people present were muttering with each other, with one Dennis Creevey snapping pictures of everything.

**…**

The Christmas break was starting in four days and everybody was going from one side to the other, either arranging their luggage or staying away from mistletoes. It didn’t matter, though. The MistleCrush was lurking for victims and nobody was safe.

The past two weeks had been full with people kissing people, not always willingly at first, but it created a lot of new couples. But of course, not everyone had good luck. For example, Neville was having a bad December already because he got humiliated twice that month. The first time was when Pansy got stuck under the mistletoe. And the second time, when he got stuck under it.

He had been studying with Hermione in the library, and on their way out he saw the little plant above the door, waiting for his friend to get there. So, typical Gryffindor he was, he pushed her aside and took her place below the mistletoe. Big mistake.

He regretted it almost immediately. Damn it.

“Shit,” Hermione exclaimed. “Sorry, Nev.” Other people that were in the library surrounded them fast. All of them wanted to see who Neville liked. After the Parkinson incident, because Neville never explained if he liked Pansy, everyone just assumed that the slytherin’s crush was unrequited.

Hannah Abbott, who was among the crowd, thought the same thing. She had been crushing on Neville for a while now and she blindly believed that he might like her too. So, as confident as she could ever be, she went for it.

People around her let her pass when they caught her intentions. Would Hannah’s kiss save Neville from more mortification? When she got in from of him, she smiled seductively.

“Don’t worry, Neville. I’ll save you.” The girl said.

“Hannah, I don’t think that’s a good…”

She didn’t get the chance to even peck him, sadly; Pansy was in between them before she could sniff his perfume.

“Don’t even try it, Hufflepuff. He’s _my_ lion.” Pansy announced to everyone close enough could hear. She turned to face him; she couldn’t help but smile when she saw his questioning eyes. She was ready. She held his face with her hands, caressing his cheeks before kissing him softly.

He moved afterwards. That sedated Ginny’s worrying.

“It’s everyone in love with Slytherins now?” The red head asked to her friends the day after that spectacle.

“Who else is? Besides Neville and Luna, of course.” Harry replied. His girlfriend only glared at him, wishing he could read her thoughts for only a second. Was really every Gryffindor that blind?

Ginny groaned, hitting her head with the table in frustration.

While she moped, Hannah entered the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor Table. She stopped in front of Neville. Everyone kept quiet and tried to listen to the conversation but they were talking in hushed tones. At the end, they smiled at one another and hugged pretty quickly.

People from the Slytherin Table checked Pansy’s face to see how she was holding with that small encounter. Although the girl was eating as she normally would, her hand was made into a fist that could knock someone’s teeth.

Back at the Gryffindor table, Ron Weasley had received a nervous smile from Hannah Abbott. Only the ones close to him saw the movement and gaped at him when he returned the gesture.

“What?” He inquired, with his mouth full of food. His friends looked at each other before attacking him with questions.

“Fine, fine. I find her crying yesterday. We talked and, I don’t know, it was…nice.” Luna found out about that later and couldn’t help but smile.

**…**

Luna was getting angry with how things were developing. All the couples were getting somewhere, even the ones she wasn’t trying to get together. All except but her main reason to do this experiment in the first place!

Her boyfriend had enlightened her to see her mistake.

“What do you mean?” She had asked him. Theo had figured it all out, so she told him about the MistleCrush and why she was doing it.

“If you put those two at a public place, with everybody’s eyes on them, they would only get uncomfortable and never talk about it again. It needs to be done somewhere private.”

He had a point, one that Luna hadn’t considered before. So, that evening she started her ultimate plan. And Theo was going to help her. They were running out of time, tomorrow they were all leaving for home, so it had to be now, or never.

 

It was almost ten o’clock and Hermione was the only one in the library. Of course, Luna would find her there in their last night before break. Her friend was the most worried about the N.E.W.T.s.

With her boyfriend helping her, this would work out perfectly. She hoped.

Luna was very certain of lots of things. Seamus being gay and attracted to Dean, Filch was fucking his cat, and McGonagall was very good at holding her liquor. But, Draco and Hermione being adequate of each other, there was no doubt of that.

She needed this. They needed this. The whole wizarding world needed this!

The climax of all her hard work for the past three weeks was here, having to practice wandless magic for months to get the mistletoe to appear and disappear whenever she wanted. Had to listen to conversations, observing people with a major frequency she normally would. She had worked hard to play Cupid this year. She was the Christmas Ghost of Forgotten Loves and the MistleCrush had worked the way she hoped for.

This was it.

She sat next to Hermione without her friend noticing. The girl was reading this big, dusty book about Runes. Her hair was tied into a messy bun and was chewing the cap of that permanent-ink quill she called pen. Once in a while she wrote something in a piece of parchment.

“Hermione.” Luna murmured.

She jumped in her seat. “Jesus, Luna, for how long have you been here?” She asked.

“Few minutes. It’s interesting to see you so focus on a book.”

“Thanks.”

“You put that same face when you see Draco somewhere, although without the obvious smile on it.” Hermione coughed. She dropped her pen, the long cylinder spinning across the table till it felt to the floor.

“I´m sorry, what did you say?”

“You know, you checking on Draco every time you think no one is looking you.” Luna smiled at her.

“I, I don’t know what you’re talking about, Luna. I have to go. Now.” Hermione got paler and paler by every second she wasted on stuffing her things into her bag. “Ok, bye.”

Hermione rushed to the door. Luna smiled widely. She waved her hand, trapping her friend below the mistletoe. She could hear her screams and curses. Luna rose from her seat, as if she had all the time in the world, and walked where she was.

Hermione had dropped her bag and was stomping her foot in frustration. She stayed out of her eyesight, waiting for the next part of her plan to arrive.

Three minutes later, Draco was heading straight to the library, missing the girl trapped in front of the entrance. He looked distress and confused, his hands fixing his hair five times in less than the minute it took him to get to Hermione. He almost bumped into her.

“Granger. What are you…?” He looked up, eyeing the mistletoe and smirked. “Who has the bad luck now?”

“Shut up.”

“It’s really a thing of fate that _the_ Hermione Granger got stuck into this bad Christmas joke when she mocked everyone who got into it.” Draco laughed. “I should let you here all night just to give you a lesson.”

“Shut up, Malfoy.”

“What did you say? Oh yeah, ‘only a fool gets trapped below a mistletoe’. Those were your words, Granger. I suppose that makes you a fool.”

Hermione didn’t say anything this time. She let Draco laugh his ass off until he stopped. He even wiped a sweat tear from his forehead.

“Are you done?” she asked.

“Quite.” He gave her another smirk. “Now, let me call the guy you like, so we can be done with it.” He frowned at saying that last part.

Hermione lowered her eyes. “I don’t like anybody.”

“That’s a lie. You see, I’ve been researching this kind of mistletoes. Don’t ask why, I was bored. Apparently, a person can only be trapped by it, if they fancy someone. If you didn’t, then you wouldn’t have been trapped.”

“That sounds rational.” She agreed.

“Indeed it is. So, who do you like Hermione?” She looked up at him, her cheeks flushing.

“I, I…”

“Is it a Gryffindor?” She didn’t reply. “Is it Weasley?” he rolled his eyes.

“No.”

“No? Who, then? Potter? Finnigan? Thomas? A younger guy I don’t know, playing Mrs. Robinson?” He didn’t stop looking at her, getting closer and closer.

“How do you know that reference?” she asked him, intrigued.

“Doesn’t matter, just answer the question.”

“None of those options.” She still didn’t see him.

“Hmmm.” He lifted her chin with his finger, their eyes locking. The slight touch sent shivers down Hermione’s spine. “A Ravenclaw, then?” He sentenced. She said no. “A Hufflepuff?” She said no again. He lowered his head a little.

His eyes travelled from her brows, her eyes, her cheeks, and landed on her lips. Her full, rounded, half opened, pink lips. Hermione tensed when Draco’s nose touched a side of her neck, travelling through her cheek and then connecting to her own nose. She trembled once more.

“A Slytherin.” He declared, his voice low and husky.

She sighed, separating her lips a little. Draco, being so close to her and her mouth, couldn’t resist and leaned in. He caught her lips, motioning slowly. When he noticed she was kissing him back, he fastened the rhythm. Hermione’s hands were on the back of his neck, tracing small circles on his skin. She would later move from it to caressing his hair, making him crazy. 

Draco, on the other hand, was digging his fingers on her wait’s heated skin. The touch blew Hermione’s hand and his movements all over her back, made Hermione moan.

She kissed him fierily, passionately. He was demanding. He wanted more from her, and she was no different. She surrounded his neck with her arms, pulling him closer. Their breathing became deeper and more irregular with each suck they gave to the other.

Hermione couldn’t stop. The feeling of his lips against hers, his mint and cologne scent that emanated from his skin just convince her to keep kissing him.

Draco, too, wanted to touch her everywhere. Every piece of her. To touch her wild, curly hair, her back, her waist, all of those things were driving him crazy.

They only stopped when they stumble against a wall.

They looked at each other. Hermione had been released. Draco smiled.

“So, you do like a Slytherin.” He said.

One of her curls had escaped her bun, Hermione tried to putting it behind her ear, feeling embarrassed. But Draco held her hand, doing it himself. He kept his hand there, touching her skin.

“Thank Merlin I like you too, or this would be a big disgrace for you.”

She smiled. “Kiss me again.” She whispered.

 _With pleasure_ , he thought.

**…**

King’s Cross was full with parents waiting for their children.

Their children were having their last laughs with their friends for some last minutes before leaving for the holidays.

The holidays weren’t going to be as exciting as the last three weeks in Hogwarts were, because of a small little joke that everyone will remember for a while.

Everyone at the train had been very surprise at seeing Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy sitting together at one of the compartments with their friends. That’s right, _their_ friends.

The Golden Trio had sat with some snakes in the train.

It was easy to figure out who were on that compartment. The first couple made by the mistletoe, or Panseville as some would call it (Ginny included), were sitting at a corner, exchanging saliva.

Ginny grimaced, but stopped when her own boyfriend started kissing her. It was Ron’s turn to make a face. Blaise wasn’t paying attention to do the same, he was in his own bubble with Daphne.

Luna and Theo, besides the redhead, were the only ones not expressing their affections in publics, but they were holding hands.

The last to appear, Draco and Hermione, kissed in front of their friends at the compartment’s door. They kissed in front of their friends again before sitting with Hermione on Draco’s knees.

“Yes, we’re dating. Get over it.” He said.

After a few minutes of astonishment, Harry was the first one to speak. “I have to say, this isn’t the weirdest thing that has happened.”

“Nor the last one, I think.” His girlfriend agreed.

Ron, who was the person Hermione was most worry of, didn’t say something. He kept looking at nothing outside the window. When Theo, who was next to him, tried to catch his attention, Ron only dismissed him and shrugged.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t care. Good for you, Hermione.” He was able to say a while later when Pansy gave him a punch in the ribs.

That comment interrupted Daphne’s opinion on who was the perpetrator of this attempt of Christmas Cupid. That was the question that everyone was thinking. Who did it?

While everyone kept accusing people, Theo glanced at Luna, who was smiling. Nobody would suspect of her, she hoped. And even if they did, who cared? Everything ended up fine, after all.


End file.
